


Pact with the devil

by Brambles



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alibaba as the angel, Angst, Hurt, Judal as the devil, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambles/pseuds/Brambles
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP making a deal with the devil.  Person B is the devil.OT3 Bonus: Person C is the angel that tries to talk Person A out of it.Pairing: Hakuryuu/Judal;  Hakuryuu/Alibaba





	Pact with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload from my tumblr account. Edited.

“Hoooh~ And you, little boy, want to make a deal with me?”

“Yes! It’s the only way…!”

The devil who was also known by the name Judar looked at the boy whose face was marred with a scar.

“And why? I’ve got many request you see. If it is interesting enough maybe I might do it. But you see, I get a lot of boring requests so I am reeeeeally bored…. And if I don’t like it then I will kill you for wasting my time”

The devil smirked. 

Hakuryuu began to get nervous. This was his last and only chance.

“I want you to help me to kill my mother and my brother Ren Kouen. I want to put an end to their reign. I want to have my revenge! I want you to fight with me against them! I want a war against the Kou empire!”

“Hoooh? War? Seems interesting and fun. I was already so bored for some decades but you seem promising~. War against the Kou empire?… Hahaha! You are the best! And you already have some darkness in you, boy. We will be good partners. But once we form a pact there is no backing off. You can’t go back to the light side. You will live in eternal darkness, hatred, revenge and anger. And once you achieved your goal, your soul will be mine. Got it?”

“I… I got it. I want to make a contract with you. I am already too deep in this to back off. There is no other reason for me live other than revenge.”

“If you ever doubt your determination or betray me, I will take you to hell and torture for as long as I want. Do we have a deal?”

“Y-”

“Hakuryuu! Please don’t”

Hakuryuu turned around to see an angel. It was Alibaba. He was as beatiful as ever. That would be the last time they were to see each other as allies. He would really like to live together with him but he could not. No matter how much it would hurt him. He would have to abandon such feelings as sympathy, joy and love. There was no place within him for something other than revenge.

He smiled. For the last time it was a smile formed out of love.

“I am sorry Alibaba-dono.”

Judal smirked. How interesting. Even the angels were involved?

“What is your name, contractor?”

“Ren Hakuryuu”

“C’mon Hakuryuu. Let’s go and abandon all your allies. We will have a joyfull time together. Let us begin a war~!”

“Yes”

“Hakuryuu!!!!”

But as he cried after his former ally, he had already disappeared with the devil. Alibaba knew he had lost someone precious. And it was his fault. He was too late. He had not understood Hakuryuu’s feeling at all. If he had just listened to him more attentively and tried to understand him more ... Than may be things could have turned differently. But now it was too late. Only because the angel had been too naive. The next time he would be seeing his former ally it would be with the devil Judal on his side. And they would be enemies. There was no going back. He had lost. 

Alibaba cried.


End file.
